


Girls Become Lovers (Who Turn Into Mothers)

by A_Zap



Series: All Roads Lead to This [25]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Becoming a family, Catra's great with kids, Day 25: Parenthood, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Femslash February, Found Family, Mentions of Shadow Weaver, Shadow Weaver's A+ Parenting, That crap stays with you, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Zap/pseuds/A_Zap
Summary: When Adora heard that Catra was bringing home the only survivors of a tragedy she and Scorpia stumbled across, she hadn't been expecting children. She and Catra had never really discussed having kids, but for her she had figured that it probably wasn't going to happen.However, sometimes you get things that you didn't really realize you needed.Femslash February Day 25: Parenthood.





	Girls Become Lovers (Who Turn Into Mothers)

“This is Ember and Zephyr. They’ll be staying with us for a while.”

Adora stared. She hadn’t been expecting this.

Since the war had finished, Catra had gained a tendency to travel. Now that she had the freedom to go wherever she wanted, she took full advantage of it. She still often worked at Bright Moon and the other kingdoms, mostly working with training soldiers or doing recon on potential threats and assessing them, but at least half of the year was spent in her taking trips.

Sometimes she went alone, sometimes Adora or one of the others went with her.

On this particular trip, Scorpia had decided to take a break and travel with her to explore one of the jungle forests off in the east. She had returned first with devastating news.

She and Catra had come across a village that had been completely destroyed. At first they had suspected former Horde soldiers or some new threat, but it turned out that an animal in the forest had gone wild. The two had easily taken care of it but… 

There were only two survivors from the village. They’d been too late to save anyone else.

Scorpia had come ahead to prepare things while Catra brought them with her. Scorpia had told Adora Catra was coming, so she’d made all the preparations for their guests but…

She hadn’t been expecting children.

Ember was a tiny little thing, a toddler still. Curious, hazel eyes peeked out from underneath wild red hair. Her skin was dark, even darker than Bow’s, and one hand was wrapped around Catra’s leg, while she sucked on the other.

Zephyr was a complete contrast to her. He was older, probably about eight or nine, and he glared out at the world as if daring it to challenge him as he stood on Catra’s other side. His skin was incredibly pale, his hair such a light shade of blond that it was practically white. His hair was swept back, allowing his light blue eyes to see everything. On his back were a set of light brown wings, and the way they curled around his frame was the only hint at how he really felt.

Adora looked at both of them before glancing up at Catra.

Catra’s jaw was clenched, her stance resolute. Between her serious expression and the determination glowing in her eyes, Adora knew that it was not the time to discuss this.

So Adora smiled at them. “Come in.” She opened the door wider to welcome them in.

Neither of the children talked, but they followed Catra’s lead. It slightly unnerved Adora, but it was understandable given what they’d been through. However, after an awkward dinner and once Catra put the children to bed in their guest room, she made sure to sit her down and have a serious talk.

“Catra, why did you bring them here?” Adora wasn’t angry, but she was confused. “Is Dryl too full or something?”

Back during the war, after defecting, Catra had established an orphanage in Dryl to take care of all the cadets that the Horde had stolen to fill their ranks. They had tried to return as many as possible to their families, but it was simply an impossible task to help all of them. Especially since for several their families had also fallen victim to the Horde. However, Dryl continued to be the best place to send any kids who did not have anyone else.

So technically, the kids should’ve gone there.

Catra’s face scrunched up and she looked away, her tail still and her ears down. “It’s complicated.” She finally said. “It’s only temporary until we can find them something better.”

Adora pursed her lips, knowing there was more to the story than that.

After all, she and Catra had been together for quite a long time, but they had never discussed kids before. And for good reason. Adora wasn’t completely sure why Catra hadn’t brought it up, but she knew that on her part, she tended to be too jumpy to feel like kids would be safe around her. Sure, she could handle it for a limited amount of time, and she enjoyed babysitting the various kids of her friends and allies, but she worried for the safety of anyone staying an extended amount of time here.

Catra knew how to handle her, so she was the only one Adora was truly comfortable with hanging around. Bow and Glimmer could help too, but she preferred Catra.

But these kids…

“I’m sorry.” Catra ran her hand down her face. “I thought Scorpia had told you everything. I shouldn’t have sprung this on you.”

Adora sighed and flopped down next to her on the couch, curling into her side. “Well, it’s too late now.” She murmured. “We’ll handle it.”

* * *

It quickly became clear why Catra couldn’t just hand off the kids to anyone.

Adora was woken up in the middle of the night to the smell of smoke and wailing sobs. She automatically reached for her sword, but Catra staid her hand as she scrambled from the bed. “It’s fine!” She called over her shoulder as she quickly ran into the kids’ room.

Still on high alert, but momentarily placated by Catra’s reassurance, Adora followed her in and blinked in surprise.

Balls of fire hung in the air, one of them close enough to the side table that it had begun to smolder. The cause was quickly apparent as Catra was already running a soothing hand through Ember’s locks, wails calming into miserable sniffles. Adora felt herself relaxing at the sound of Catra’s careful shushes and almost didn’t notice that Zephyr had awoken as well.

She glanced over at him, and as she watched, he flicked a wing. The breeze it kicked up was stronger than his wingspan should allow, but it blew out the remaining fires, leaving only traces of smoke behind. He immediately rolled back over to go back to sleep, but Adora made her way over to him.

“Do you need anything?” She whispered, not wanting to disturb Ember and Catra on the other side of the room.

She watched him pull the blankets over his head. “No.” The stubborn reply came, and she almost chuckled at how it reminded her of Catra when they were younger.

“Okay, let either of us know if that changes.”

The blankets nodded.

She left the room so he could get back to sleep, and Catra followed, bouncing Ember slightly as she fell back asleep in her arms. Adora and Catra exchanged a look.

Adora understood now. 

The kids had magic.

* * *

It surprised Adora how quickly she became used to the two children in the house. They all soon settled into a routine. In the morning, Adora would make breakfast and Catra would do her rounds of making sure everyone got up. Adora would clean up while Catra double checked everyone had all their things before they’d all head to the castle. Catra looked after the kids while Adora worked, taking care of Ember while Zephyr received lessons from Spinnerella and Glimmer for his powers and flight resectedly, meet up for lunch, and Adora looked after them while Catra worked, taking Zephyr to more regular lessons and often entertaining Ember with Bow’s help. Then they’d all head home, do their own things before Cata made dinner, they’d eat, and then afterward they’d all clean up and Catra and Adora would put the kids to bed.

It was pretty peaceful.

For the most part.

“Well, I don’t want to be here!” Zephyr shouted, his wings kicking up breezes around the room.

It had just started off small. Catra had asked Zephyr to pick up the books he’d gotten out. And the thing was that Zephyr could be a snarky little brat, so he’d shot his mouth off. Adora had been amazed at how Catra had stayed calm throughout the whole thing, but Zephyr had just gotten more and more worked up and - 

“Why did you bring us here?! You should’ve just left us there!” Zephyr stomped his foot. “I hate you!” And with that, he turned around and ran into his room, slamming the door behind him.

Adora frowned after him, wondering how things had escalated so quickly. However, his smaller outbursts had told her that he would need some alone time before either of them went to talk to him. She sighed and shifted Ember on her hip so she could start picking up the loose pieces of paper that had scattered about the room. “Catra, could you - “ But as she looked up, she stopped.

Catra was frozen in the middle of the room, her pupils mere pinpricks and her breaths gasping and uneven. Slowly, she brought her trembling hands together to try to steady them, but her gaze was miles away and Adora could see her tensing.

Uh, oh.

“Catra…” Adora took a slow step forward, raising her free hand, palm open to show she wielded nothing, to steady her. “Catra, it’s okay - “

Catra bolted into their bedroom before she could get the sentence out.

Adora bit back the curses that wanted to fall from her tongue. She couldn’t swear in front of the kids, but she certainly wanted to.

It had been months since Catra’s last panic attack.

Cleaning could wait. Catra was more important.

Adora adjusted Ember before making her way to their bedroom. She made sure that all her movements could be heard, as she didn’t want to startle Catra anymore. She opened up the door and saw exactly what she expected.

Catra was huddled up in the corner, between their wardrobe and the wall. She was curled up as small as she could make herself, and Adora could see the way her chest heaved as she gulped in air.

However, she was completely silent.

Catra never made noise when she had a panic attack.

Adora settled on the floor near her, placing Ember in her lap, close enough so Catra would know that she was there, but not so close that Catra wouldn’t be able to get away if she needed to. Trapping Catra in would just make it worse. Adora just had to wait her out.

It took awhile but Catra did calm down. Adora still jumped when Catra spoke up, as she hadn’t expected it so soon.

“I shouldn't have brought them here.” Catra croaked.

“Catra, wha-”

“I took them from their homes - brought them here where they don’t want to be.” Catra had uncurled somewhat but she’d buried her face in her hands. “I couldn’t - but they deserve better than this. Why’d I think I could handle this?

“I’m just like - just like - “

“No.” Adora interjected as she put Ember to the side and scurried over to Catra, placing a hand on her knee.

“No,” she said more firmly, hoping she was getting her message across. “You are not like her. You will never be like her.”

Scorpia had fully explained that there hadn’t been any other villages for miles around, and the kids had no one else to go to, their only relatives buried in the wreckage of their homes. They’d been hurt and scared, but Catra and Scorpia had saved them and cleaned them up before bringing them back. It wasn’t like what had happened with most Horde kids.

And Catra had been amazing with the kids. She’d taken the lead on taking care of them, somehow instinctively knowing what to do whenever Adora floundered. She took everything as seriously as the deadliest missions they’d had in the past, and she handled them so gently, so carefully, like nothing Adora had seen before. She truly cared for these kids and wanted to help them the best that she could.

But most importantly, Catra never raised a hand against them.

Even at their most trying, Catra stayed calm and spoke in a simple and kind manner, explaining what they did wrong and leading them to behave better or make up for their mistakes.

She never pitted them against each other.

Catra used her analysis skills that made her so deadly in battle to help her figure out what each needed and she gave it willingly. She didn’t hold back on helping them.

And she didn’t manipulate them.

Catra stayed upfront about things, offering explanations to Zephyr’s questions, and Adora knew her well enough to know that she wasn’t trying to get anything out of it.

Catra was nothing like Shadow Weaver.

However, Adora could also see that Catra didn’t believe her, even as she stopped hiding her face and slumped against the wall, dejected.

The appearance of tiny hands startled them both.

Ember appeared at Catra’s side and climbed into her lap, even as Catra made a noise of protest. She still hadn’t said a word, but she made her desires clear as she cuddled up to Catra’s stomach and closed her eyes with a sigh, a picture of contentment.

Slowly, oh so slowly, Catra tentatively brought her hands up, enfolding them around the small girl. She curled around her protectively, and her hitching breaths faded away.

Adora smiled at the sight. “See,” she whispered, “not like her.”

Catra didn’t answer but she didn’t need to.

Adora got up and cleaned the living room, leaving the two alone. As she was finishing, Zephyr emerged, his wings drooping behind him.

“I’m sorry.” He said quietly. “I was out of line.”

“I don’t think I’m the one you have to say that to.” Adora simply replied, tapping the final stack of papers together.

Zephyr glanced at their bedroom, curling in more. “I will.”

“Good.” And at seeing how upset he still was, Adora reached out and tousled his hair a bit. She chuckled at his little scowl as he fixed his hair. “You did well realizing that.” Already the kid was doing better than she had in the past.

He paused and then he looked away. “Are you still looking for a place to send us?”

Adora halted. She had practically forgotten about that. She and Catra had asked Queen Angella for help that first day, but she still hadn’t gotten back to them yet. “I thought you didn’t want to be here anyway.”

He didn’t reply and Adora didn’t know what else to say.

The next morning, Zephyr fully apologized and Catra accepted it with a fond grin and a hair tousle of her own.

Adora smiled at the display of affection as Catra laughed at Zephyr’s indignant face and chased him around to muss up his hair more, Zephyr’s laughter showing that he didn’t mind as much as he said he did.

Definitely not like Shadow Weaver.

* * *

They’d known the day was coming. Adora hadn’t thought when this started that it’d feel way too soon.

Two of Castaspella’s sorceresses had offered to take in the kids. They specialized in fire and wind magic, so they were the perfect candidates to help the kids hone their power.

Adora didn’t want to let them go.

She knew Catra felt the same way from how stiff she was beside her. Catra clutched her elbows, just barely restraining herself from doing something stupid.

Adora just tried to tell herself that this was for the best.

Zephyr looked miserable, but he’d known this day was coming.

Ember though…

As the sorceresses began to walk away with the kids, one of them holding Ember close, Ember began to wiggle around. She was normally so placid while being held, but now she wiggled and jiggled until she was facing back towards them. She whined as they got further away and reached out her hands towards them, grunting as she tried to get free.

Adora looked away, and grabbed one of Catra’s fidgeting hands. She couldn’t watch this.

_ This is for the best, this is for the best, this is for the best, this is - _

“Mama!”

Adora’s head jerked up as Catra’s breath caught in her throat.

Tears had gathered in the corners of Ember’s eyes as she struggled harder, grasping back for them. “Mama!” She called out louder. “Mommy!”

And as usual when she cried, flames sparked, burning the sorceress holding her with a shout. Adora felt a yell building in her throat, because Ember was falling - 

But Catra was already there catching her.

“Mama!” The tears faded away as Ember clutched at Catra, Catra holding her just as tightly back.

Taking the cue, Zephyr yanked away, joining the two at the same moment that Adora did.

The four of them collapsed into a pile, no one willing to let go of anyone else.

Adora did have the thought to look up at the startled sorceresses and give them a strained smile. “I guess we won’t be needing your help after all.” She told them. “Our family has this covered.”

The sorceresses gave the group understanding smiles and bid their leave, but they all had stopped paying attention to them.

Because they may not be perfect and they all had their issues, but they finally had the family that they’d all wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I just like the idea of Catra picking up abandoned children and bringing them home to take care of them, okay? Some part of me can't help but think that she'd be great with kids, because she knows exactly how not to treat them. But she wouldn't believe that she'd be good with kids, or even be around them, due to what Shadow Weaver did to her. Adora would probably be the same. She's already shown that she's pretty unsure of herself when it comes to kids. I think they'd be good moms someday though, especially Catra.
> 
> The title of this fic comes from the song "Daughters" (don't remember the artist). The whole song is about how the girl the singer likes is effed up because of how her dad treated her growing up. The chorus especially always sticks out to me.
> 
> "Fathers be good to your daughters.  
> Daughters will love like you do.  
> Girls become lovers, who turn into mothers,  
> So mothers be good to your daughters, too."
> 
> If Adora and Catra were to have kids, I feel like they would break from the cycle of abuse that they were put through as kids. Sure, their issues wouldn't disappear, but I think they'd do right by their kids.
> 
> In this, Ember is just a little younger than 2 and Zephyr is 9 years old.


End file.
